


more than meets the eye

by hahahaharlequin



Series: YAKU Week, 2020 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blind Date, M/M, Meet-Cute, Pre-Slash, but I'm still tagging the slash, implied kurodai, mentions of Kuroo Tetsurou - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:06:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25961035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hahahaharlequin/pseuds/hahahaharlequin
Summary: YAKU Week, 2020[Day 3]: Nostalgia / Soulmate +TFR's Writing Prompt Number 489:"Why do you have such an angry face?""I started thinking about how horrible that ex-boyfriend of yours is."
Relationships: Sugawara Koushi/Yaku Morisuke
Series: YAKU Week, 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873615
Kudos: 20
Collections: Yaku Week 2020 Collection





	more than meets the eye

He really shouldn't have let Kuroo set him up on a date. 

A  _ blind date _ , just so  _ he _ could go on a date with some guy from a different course. 

So now, he's waiting near the entrance of the Education department, phone in hand as he looked around for some student with silver hair-- as if that wasn't the most subtle hair colour there is, but apparently, the guy was harder to spot than he expected. Or, the guy was late.

Probably the latter, since Kuroo hasn't been answering his messages either. He must have met up with  _ his _ guy, while Morisuke got stood up by his supposed date. 

He was just about to get up and leave, maybe grab some coffee first before heading to the library to get some readings done, someone taps him on the shoulder. He turns around and is greeted by a kind smile. 

_ "Yakkun, _ right?" 

And right then and there, Morisuke knew he'd let it slide for Kuroo to be telling strangers the dumb nickname he came up for him, if said strangers were cute strangers. 

"It's actually  _ Yaku _ , Morisuke, but-- let's talk more at a café, maybe?" 

He's rewarded another brilliant smile. "Lead the way, then," and an elbow is extended towards him.

He takes it.

  
  


They share a slice of banana bread between them as they swap stories of their own friends' stupidity. Their drinks have watered down, and yet, neither of them seem to be in such a hurry, with the way  _ "Suga-kun" _ \-- as he had urged to be referred to-- is looking at him. And if he looked any closer, deep into Suga-kun's clear grey eyes, he'd find a mirror image of himself, looking just as  _ besotted _ as he was feeling.

"You know, this reminds me of a date I used to go on with my ex-boyfriend, until he stopped seeing me because apparently, he was two-timing me, and had only started dating me on a dare," he chuckled, face scrunching up in an attractive way Morisuke never knew was even possible for a person. 

But the storming emotions he was feeling inside must have shown up on his face, if the way confusion fell on his date's expressions. "Why do you have an angry face?" He asked, chuckling nervously in an attempt to maybe, dissipate the uneasiness. 

Morisuke thought it would be fair to be honest to him: "I started thinking about how horrible that ex-boyfriend of yours is," he confessed. 

He's graced by the surprise, turning into relief, expression on his date's face. 

"You're so sweet,  _ Yakkun," _ he tells Morisuke, who preens at the praise, but hides it behind a bashful smile. 

"It's nothing. You deserve to be treated well, too."

  
  


It  _ really _ was nothing. 

Was  _ supposed _ to be nothing.

  
Whatever  _ this _ was has got an iron grip on Morisuke-- surely, soulmates weren't a real thing, but. He gave one look towards Suga, and thinks that it must be.

**Author's Note:**

> //the title isn't exactly related to the fic, and,,, yes. I was watching TF: Cyberverse when I wrote this, hence, the tile


End file.
